Techniques wherein phenomena in the real world are detected by means of a sensor, and sampled data which is output from the image sensor is processed, are being widely utilized.
For example, with images obtained by a video camera taking a picture of objects which move before predetermined still backgrounds, in the event that movement speed of the objects is relatively high, movement blurring occurs.
However, in the event that objects move in front of still backgrounds, movement blurring occurs not only due to mixture of the moving object images itself, but also due to mixture of the moving object images and the background images. Conventionally, detection of the state of mixture of the background images and the moving object images has not been taken into consideration.